


What Can Be

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: To watch  from a distance piqued his interest.
Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592239
Kudos: 1





	What Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> This is the first story...a drabble really. I do hope you like them. Please let me if any of drabble you read you would like a story to be created from them. I am more than happy to write a story for you.
> 
> Without further ado...on to the drabble.

Just seeing him across the hall as he held a child who hugged him was beautiful in his eyes. Just by a glance his heart started to beat a little faster. To admit to wanting to get to know this person and the child he held felt right. The feeling he had told him the two before him would be part of his life.

Nervousness hit him, a few deep breaths calmed him, as he made his way towards them. A few moments passed by, face to face with a smile on his face.

"I am Dick Grayson."

"Jason Todd."


End file.
